And Then, There was Leah
by dreams of bubbles
Summary: How did Leah feel when Sam imprinted? What was it like for her when she became a werewolf? Written before Breaking Dawn, but I might continue it beyond that...its just a glimpse into what Leah thought....
1. Chapter 1 Of Dresses and Disasters

**Author's Note: So this is something new, I wrote it before Breaking Dawn (well, started it), and before I got an account on here, but I liked it, edited it, and now, here it is :-) hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight....**

**Of Dresses and Disasters**

"There perfect," Emily said as she finished zipping up my bridesmaid dress. It was the final fitting before her wedding to.. Him. I couldn't bring myself to say his name. My heart was already ripping at the seams.

Emily moved to the side to admire the lilac dress she had chosen for her for her bridesmaids. I had to admit it was pretty as I spun to the side to examine the dress more thoroughly in the mirror.

_At least I will look prettier than Emily in the wedding, _I thought without much conviction_, _before scolding myself. I loved Emily, and it wasn't her fault, no it was his...Sams. I knew it was not helping by avoiding his name.

In all honesty, Emily had won. She was marrying the whole reason for my existence-the love of my life- and he had left me with a broken heart. I was upset, but I had agreed to be a bridesmaid, and I was going to go through with it, no matter how sad I was...

"Oh you look gorgeous Leah!" Emily said, breaking through my depression of thoughts. I tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace to me. I knew she was trying to make me forget about my misery, as if she could. I tried as hard as I could to put on a good show- but I never thought I fooled Emily.

She had been and in some ways still was my best friend. She had been my cousin but we were closer than sisters. Until Sam changed that. Drastically. I mean what would anyone do if their best friend stole the love of their life? Or if the man they loved had stolen your best friend? It seemed the entire world was against me, for either way you looked at it- I lost. I lost the love of my life, and my best friend, all in one blow by fate. So may times I wondered what I had done to deserve this; never did an answer present itself.

One day, Sam had said he loved me, and I, so foolishly, had believed him. The next, Emily was all he cared about. I had tried warning Emily about how fickle he truly was, but she must have known something I didn't, for never did she listen. Soon, I had given up the warnings, and had tried to move on. Key word being tried...and failed. Miserably.

As I gazed in the mirror I felt the whole weight of my burden begin to crush me with its reality: my best friend and my true love were getting married in a couple weeks. I don't know why I had chosen this, of all moments, to break down, but I felt like I could no longer stand the pain that was sinking in. Totally and completely consuming me. I felt like my heart was actually going to explode. I struggled to keep the tears down as Emily took her wedding dress and quietly slipped into the changing room to try it on- for the last time until the wedding.

I must control myself. I must not cry. I must not show her my true feelings. I attempted to will myself to hold together, but how could anything be held together when the pieces were shattered. I was broken, and I was failing to keep myself from falling apart.

At home I could let the tears flow free and let my heart break completely. But not now. No not now. Not while Emily was so happy. As I looked to the door which concealed my cousin, I wiped the flowing tears off my cheeks. I would do this, for Emily.

I turned to the mirror to see puffy red eyes gazing pitifully back at me, and realized my attempts were hopeless. I turned away from the mirror and walked back to change to my clothes. I couldn't bear this anymore. I was going to pieces.

I hurriedly changed and told Emily a story about me needing to watch Seth. Completely false. I heard Emily's voice tell me it was fine, but she knew the truth. I guess it was somewhat of a give-a-way that Seth was 14 and really didn't need to be watched. Especially not lately. It seemed Seth had spiked up at least a foot in the past month. He was now like 6'5". Plus, to watch him, it would also require him being at home, which he hadn't been recently. At all.

I remembered he had been hanging out with Quil lately until he joined the group Sam had started that was running around La Push. It had really hurt my brother to see his friend ditch him for Sam. As if I needed another reason to hate the guy. Why did he have to do this to me?

I knew I was postponing the inevitable when the tears started burning my eyes- but I had already reached my house and was climbing out of the car. I vaguely registered that my dad was home as I opened the door to the living room and sprinted upstairs before reaching my destination. I closed the door to my room behind me and fell onto my bed in a heap of tears. I cried for hours until I finally thought my body was out of tears. But I knew better, I thought I had run out of tears too many times to count; still they would return. As my sobs became sniffles, I heard steps on the stairs. Moments later, a voice echoed through the door to my room.

"Leah?" my dad asked tentatively. "Can I come in sweetheart?" I rolled over and let out a faint agreement.

Without looking up, I heard the door open slowly. When I finally got the courage to face my father, I saw his face display only grief for my suffering. He spoke solemnly. "Leah," he began "I'm so sorry... I never realized how upset you were..." Typical. My dad doesn't understand... But I still forgave him; I knew he tried. My dad, at first, had not realized how in love I was with Sam...how much I had been crushed. "Is there anything I can do...do you want skip the wedding..." he said hesitantly. That did it. The wedding. The wedding in two days.

I broke into a new round of hysteria and I literally thought my heart was going to burst from the pain... it was then I realized it actually was exploding. Fear struck through my heart, almost as terrible as the pain I was now intwined in. The pain was terrible, not just emotionally but physically. My entire body was exploding. Without a doubt, I had never hurt so much in my life, I doubted I could bear it much longer. My body was writhing as I screamed- no howled!- in pain. I could sense my dad in front of me the whole time staring in shock, before he collapsed to the floor clutching his heart.

This was a dream- I knew it. Things like this, they couldn't exist! Even as I thought that fact the pain began to fade though the dream remained. I felt dizzy and began to fall forward until my hands caught me. It was then I was more terrified than I had ever been in my life. For instead of my hands reaching out to catch me, huge furry paws fell to the ground, supporting my weight.

I jerked my neck down to see grey fur covering my skin. This wasn't a dream, this was a nightmare.

I tried to wake myself up to no avail! I ran to the wall, I scratched myself, and everything I could think of but I couldn't wake up! As I turned and twisted around, I caught sight of myself in the mirror and froze. There, gazing back at me, was a grey wolf. This could not be happerning!

I needed to get out of here. If I was hallucinating, brooding on my thoughts would not help at all. So where would I go? No less than a second of pondering the question, I discovered the answer- First Beach.

The beach had become my haven, my safe place. The water there was calm, and it seemed to radiate its peace to me. I made my decision and set out immediately.

So I ran. Faster than I ever thought possible. Soon, I was on the dirt road on the reservation, racing into the woods. I moved faster than I thought possible. Surprisingly, that realization brought me peace. If I was moving faster than any animal, this couldn't be real.

It was then I decided to just enjoy the dream. I found running made me happy, and I forgot about the outside world.

I had always loved track, and now, I was the greatest track runner possible. The wind swept through my long coat, creating a breeze. Though I was running faster than even a car, I could see each individual blade of grass, every pebble I passed. I took in the smells of the forest, which hit me over a thousand times stronger than any smell in my lifetime. As I raced through the forest, I forgot my worries, and enjoyed the race.

It wasn't long before I exited the forest, and looked at my surroundings to see the clear blue water of First Beach, the sunset casting a reflection onto the water. Something interrupted the peace, though, at that moment.

"Jared?" It was a voice. Sam's voice I thought, sadly. I spun around but saw no one. "Yes its Sam." the voice said. I hadn't said anything, though...looks like I was back to the hallucinating theory.

So in this dream-state, could this voice hear my mind. "Yes i can hear you-wait a second who is this- Seth please don't play jokes- I need to know if its you who has changed"

Changed? Seth is supposed to change soon? Wait this is a dream. Who cares what I say. "Seth? No, I am Leah" I answered Sam's voice. Though I thought this wasn't real, things weren't adding up. It was strange, in my dreams I was the center of attention. Always. And I wasn't ever this creative... I guess I would wake up sometime.

"LEAH!!!!" cried Sam, in a shocked voice. "How in the world!! Leah this isn't a dream...."

"Hmm. I don't like this dream." I thought. I had enough reminders of Sam in my life, I preferred if he stayed out of my dreams. "Hey wait a minute I can change this its my dream!!"

"Leah" Sam answered calmly, composing himself now. "This isn't a dream"

"yes, yes, you have said that already, but it has to be." It was funny trying to reason with a character in my dream. Of course, that character was Sam, but why shouldn't it be? I had dreamed of him every night since freshman year...the thought alone dredged up a pit of sadness again.

He had heard that.

"Leah how can I convince you this isn't a dream... Have you tried waking yourself up?" He tried to reason with me.

"Yes and it obviously didn't work." I answered, completely annoyed. Suddenly I started getting flashes of a different point of view, other than the First Beach, it was Sam's point of view, I realized with a shock.

"Here Leah I'm coming." The perfect representation of Sam's voice stated as he began running toward me.

Sam was coming, well then what? I would probably be waking up soon, Sam had stopped playing the hero in my dreams a long time ago. Subconsciously, my mind would wake itself up, determined not to cause me anymore pain.

"Leah turn around." I heard the voice say, drawing me back to earth.

A large, black wolf was approaching me slowly. It was unmistakeably him- I could tell by his eyes. The eyes I had stared into when he told me he loved me; the eyes I had stared into weeks ago, on that horrific day...

**Author's Note: Like it? Review please and tell me your thoughts!!! :-) Next chapter, Leah discovers this isn't a dream.. :-)**

**~Dreams of Bubbles~**


	2. Chapter 2 Three Little Words

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I have a poll up, so if yall could vote on it that would be great! It has to do with how often I post chapters! I also have two other stories, so if you want, go check them out :-) Thanks to my reviewers Lacie, ari11990, '.Lamb, AliceCrookshanks24, sailor alpha tomboy, and ninja-frog101! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_Previously:_

_Sam was coming, well then what? I would probably be waking up soon, Sam had stopped playing the hero in my dreams a long time ago. Subconsciously, my mind would wake itself up, determined not to cause me anymore pain._

_"Leah turn around." I heard the voice say, drawing me back to earth._

_A large, black wolf was approaching me slowly. It was unmistakeably him- I could tell by his eyes. The eyes I had stared into when he told me he loved me; the eyes I had stared into weeks ago, on that horrific day._

**Three Little Words **

-Flashback-

It was by First Beach, that day. How ironic. My place of peace was to become my own worst nightmare.

The water was high that day, lapping at the cliffs, as I squished my toes into the soft grass, gazing into the ocean.

"Leah," I heard him speak before his approach. Surprising, as Sam's heavy footsteps usually alerted me to his presence.

"Sam," I said lovingly, with a smile as I turned to face him, my long chocolate hair blowing in the wind.

Something was wrong; I knew it at that moment, for Sam did not wear a smile, but rather a frown, his lips were a thin line, falling at the ends.

I raised my eyebrows at his expression, curiously contemplating what was wrong with him, but Sam didn't meet my gaze.

He stepped past me, and folded his hands across him, before letting out a large sigh.

I was worried now, never did Sam act like this, by now I should be in his arms as we watched the sunset, as we did every night.

It was our own personal tradition, though I had long since been coming here as my own peaceful hide-a-way.

For a long time, he simply stood there, unmoving, his gaze fixed on the water as it beat against the cliffs.

I respected his space, and watched from behind him, though rarely did my gaze actually fall upon the water, I only had eyes for him.

"Sam, what's wrong?" It had begun badly and only got worse from there.

A deep sigh was my reply. He hadn't been this far lost for words since when he was found after the two weeks he was missing.

Finally, he turned to me, "Leah," he began softly, his eyes burning into mine.

He came and took my hands in his and embraced me, little did I know it would be the last time I would feel his arms around me, reassuring me, loving me.

He stroked my hair and began to speak again, "Leah, my dear Leah, there is so much I wish I could say to you, but I can't."

He pulled away, holding on only to my hands.

"Leah, I have something I need to tell you." I looked quizzically at him, none of this was normal, he didn't usually act like this. And why, oh why was he being so cryptic!! It was driving me insane! What could he not tell me, but wanted to? Did he not trust me anymore?

No that couldn't be it, we loved each other with our whole hearts...well, at least I loved him. Apparently, he hadn't loved me as much.

Either way, I stood, waiting for him to continue, a feeling of dread in my heart, for I knew something was wrong..

He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes before he spoke, "Leah, I love you, and I always will, but I think it is time we both move on." He paused, "I mean, we have been together since high school and..."

I never heard any more. I ran off, tears streaming down my face. I rushed through the forest, almost unaware of the branches scratching at my face, and dust trapping itself in my eyes.

I was only aware of one thing: that my world had come crashing down...

_-End Flashback-_

The large black wolf had halted now, a pained expression on his face, as though he knew exactly what I had thought. "Oh Leah..." I heard the thoughts in my mind belonging to Sam.

"Enough!" I tried to yell out loud, only a howl was heard. I wanted this dream to end, soon. I was guessing the wolf would spring and I would wake up from my dream, screaming not out of fear, but because of the emotional turmoil I was now in.

Sam didn't belong in my dreams anymore, they were mine, and mine only. I already had to live with him around my cousin, at La Push, in my life, heck, even my mind was only consumed with thoughts of him. Was no where free of him? My own dreams weren't even mine!

"Leah..." The voice had returned, but it paused for a moment, seeming to figure out what to say. "Leah your not dreaming- you know you aren't this creative. You can't wake yourself up with anything, either, so don't try to pull that one over... Did your father ever tell you the tribal stories?" Sam's voice uttered the last line tentatively, unsure of that last statement.

What? Tribal stories? What did that have to do with anything? But, yes I did remember that. He had told me a long time ago, before Sam, when I was just a little girl. It was his idea of a bedtime story... I remembered something about werewolves and cold ones, I shivered at that, I had never liked the idea of vampires.

"Yes you remember," his voice said again. "Leah, what if I told you that was all real, that werewolves really do exist." The black wolf in front of me was creeping forward, hesitantly as the voice echoed in my head.

"What if I told you that I am a werewolf, Leah, and," he paused. Sam, for I now could not find anyway around the fact that the wolf was indeed Sam, spoke again moments later, slowly, weighing each word carefully, before he spoke three words that would change my life. How ironic, twice he had spoken three little words, three words that altered the course of my life forever, "so are you."

I was officially living my own worst nightmare: I was a werewolf.

**Author's Note: So what did ya think? Review and tell me your opinions! Until next time...**

**~Dreams of Bubbles~**


	3. Chapter 3 Someone Save Me

**Author's Note: Hey a new chapter! Thanks to my reviewers: '.Lamb, ari11990, annabethchase45, jennyabc, sailor alpha tomboy, and ninja-frog101! **

**Disclaimer: yea, yea, steph owns twilight**

_Previously:_

_"What if I told you that I am a werewolf, Leah, and," he paused. Sam, for I now could not find anyway around the fact that the wolf was indeed Sam, spoke again moments later, slowly, weighing each word carefully, before he spoke three words that would change my life. How ironic, twice he had spoken three little words, three words that altered the course of my life forever, "so are you."_

**Someone Save Me**

My life was over. Those three words, just three little words had just killed me, for I knew now that this was real. For some reason, I had accepted the fact that I was no longer dreaming, perhaps because Sam was right: I wasn't this creative. As much as it pained me, sometimes I just had to accept the truth when it was staring me in the face.

So now, I had come to two conclusions. One, I am now involved in the worst possible nightmare- the type where you are actually awake. It seemed that here on LaPush under the noses of everyone, there had been a real-life horror movie playing. It was kind of ironic, really. Long had I thought that the legends were just told to scare little kids, but then I get put right in the midst of them.

The second thing I realized was that Sam was right in front of me, and for whatever reason he could hear my thoughts. Though both brought me a considerable amount of agony, I could not decide which I feared worse. Sam- the former love of my life- hearing my every thought about him, or transforming into a giant monster. Tough choice...

Slowly, the black wolf crawled closer toward me, his eyes full of concern, it was more than I could take. I sat on the ground and cried. Well, as close as you can while in the form of a....wolf. It was hard to say the name aloud, that made it real, irreversible. But it was just that, and I couldn't handle the truth. Why did this all seem to happen to me? What had I done?

I tried to retain some form of control, but that wasn't working out to well. This was all Sam's fault! Looking back I have no idea how I came to that conclusion, but I was in such a state of emotional turmoil, I wasn't thinking correctly.

I began to run, anywhere, anywhere but here! I couldn't stand it here! Without warning, I began clawing into a tree, trying to relieve my pain in any way, but nothing helped. It was like my pain was suffocating me, pulling me under. I couldn't think, I couldn't breath. All there was in my world was pain- unceasing, unbearable, unyielding emotional pain.

"Leah calm down!" Sam interrupted, authoritative. It was like I no longer had any input into the matter, I was suddenly calm. Then Sam began again, "You are OK. Its really not that bad to be a werewolf," he said, serenely, like talking to a child about to get a shot. But beneath his words, I could feel a stream of doubt, like he himself didn't really believe what he was saying.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD?" I was enraged, but yet, I was still helpless to do anything, I simply stood and screamed with my thoughts. Sam cowered at the tone of my voice. "Sam, I am a werewolf! A freak of nature and your telling me ITS NOT THAT BAD!!!" After my little outburst I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths to calm myself.

"Who else?" I said randomly.

"Who else what?" Sam asked confused. My thoughts were a jumbled chaos, he had no chance of gaining anything from them.

Without opening my eyes I answered, "Who else has joined the ranks of the mythical at LaPush?" Whoever they were, I felt extreme sympathy for them, no one should bear this fate.

Clearly glad that I was speaking normally again, Sam answered, "Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, and Quill are also werewolves..." as he spoke I saw a succession of pictures, of wolves whom I assumed were those he named.

To my dismay, there were no females. Not that I was surprised though, in the legends there had only ever been males... "Sam," I began, but he already knew by the trail of my thoughts what I would ask.

"No, there are no females and as far as we know there have never been..." he spoke in a very controlled voice, like he had other things on his mind. It seemed now, though, that he couldn't hide those thoughts from me. "When they find out.." the anxiousness I heard was unsettling, "Never mind don't worry..." he continued when he realized I knew what he thought.

"But they won't find out, will they? Please don't tell them.."I pleaded with the wolf before me. Sam might know, but I was going to do everything in my power to make sure that no one else knew about this...problem. The fewer people who knew, the better.

"Leah they will find out- whether I tell them or not," He spoke in a small voice, trying not to upset me. Before I could remark however, he continued. "There are a number of ways they could tell: because they will catch your scent .."

"What!" My scent? What the heck was he talking about?

"You will start noticing scents soon.. right now you are too new and frightened," Sam explained. "Or they might hear your thoughts when you phase..." he continued the list.

"If I have it my way, I won't be phasing at all." I said contemptuously; I may have been subjected with this curse, but I , for one, was NOT going to be using it. No one could force Leah Clearwater to be something she wasn't, I would make sure of it.

"Leah, do you remember when you phased earlier?" Sam asked me.

I thought it was a random question, but I answered anyway, "Yes..." it was kind of hard to forget.

Hearing what I attempted to edit out, Sam chuckled, "Yes it is indeed. Well, do you remember how you had no choice, it was like you had no control..." Sam continued.

"No....." I said, horrified as it dawned on my what that meant. If I had no control over phasing, then they would all find out. And if they all found out....

"Welcome to the pack, Leah." Sam said. I didn't know if he meant it as a joke, meaning that the entire pack hated being forced to change. The other side of me, the rational one, realized however, that was the unbearable truth: I was now part of the pack. Someone save me.

**Author's Note: Yea!! Hoped you liked it! Review please :-D I love hearing your thoughts! **


	4. Chapter 4 Going Wrong

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! Oh, and I have a poll for my next story! Thanks to my reviewers: '.Lamb, ari11990, ninja-frog101, AnnaMollyPR, and AliceCrookshanks24!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, yea, yea**

_Previously:_

_"Leah, do you remember when you phased earlier?" Sam asked._

_I thought it was a random question, but I answered anyway, "Yes..." it was kind of hard to forget._

_"Well, do you remember how you had no choice, it was like you had no control..." Sam continued._

_"No....." I said, horrified as I realized what that meant._

_"Welcome to the pack, Leah." Sam said. I didn't know if he meant it as a joke, meaning that the entire pack hated being forced to change. The other side of me, the rational one, realized however, that was the unbearable truth: I was now part of the pack. Someone save me._

**Going Wrong**

"I guess this means you are a member of the pack now" Sam said, attempting a wolfish grin. I could hear the thoughts he was trying to cover up. He didn't like the idea anymore than I did.

"I didn't want to be a werewolf! Especially not with"...he could hear the thought I desperately did want to finish...."you." I put my furry head down. "I'm sorry, I thought to him. Its just hard." My eyes stayed focused on the ground throughout the exchange.

"I know, and its my own fault." Sam replied in his mind. I could feel the regret pouring off of him.

"No its not. I just really wish that you, of all people, couldn't hear my thoughts. Things between us just aren't .." I really couldn't even think of what could describe what was felt between us.

"Sam!" I heard a new voice think. In my mind, I began to see new pictures of brown paws running through the woods.

"Its Quil." I thought, once again forgetting about the mental connection.

"Yes Quil." Sam affirmed the wolf's earlier statement.

"Wait a sec is that Seth?" Quil asked. Why did everyone think I was Seth?

"Umm, no." Sam responded. Why couldn't we go with the idea that it was Seth? I mean, really. Did everyone have to know the truth?

"It sounds like him or wait...no..it can't be? Quil seemed almost shocked before he announced his guess. "LEAH!?"

"Oh great!" Why couldn't I remain anonymous?

"Yep that's definitely Leah! How in the world?" Quil was racing toward us now, excited to see the first girl wolf. "I mean, girls aren't supposed to become wolves, are they?"

"Cut it out quill " Sam interrupted, rolling his eyes. And clearly his orders were obeyed around here.

"Just phase back and don't tell the others. I'm going to walk Leah through this and then we will have a meeting. You can spread the word about the meeting but just tell them I have news." Sam told Quil, clearly trying to get rid of him.

"Alright! Will do!" I heard Quil think; soon after no one was there.

And I had new questions "What did you mean 'phase'! And walk me through what? Why does quill obey, what meeting is this and why are u having and lastly I am NOT joining the pack!!" I was surprised Sam was even able to keep up with my thoughts, as fast as they were.

Sam made a throat sound and I realized he was laughing!! "Same old Leah," he said. I tried hard not to let that affect me. "Ok first of all phasing is changing from a wolf to a human and back. I am going to walk you through how to change back, because I doubt you want to remain a wolf for very long. Quil obeys because I am the head wolf- the chief- and by instinct we must follow a chain of command. The meeting is to tell the others because like it or not you are part of the pack."

I shivered. Clearly, I went under the part of "do not" like that I am part of this pack. I didn't want to join at all. In fact, I wouldn't be phasing again, either.

Sam, of course, heard those thoughts. "You can try to avoid it but your instincts will naturally cause you to phase and in the pack we help each other- and Leah you will need help." His thoughts were calm again. "I know you don't like this and I know you don't like me. I'm trying to make this as painless as possible for both of us. You weren't the only one hurt you know." His thoughts slipped out.

I had had enough of dealing with these mind communications. My thoughts needed to remain my own. "Alright we can talk about this when I'm human again?" I asked, or well, told Sam. I simply was not going to talk anymore right now. "So, how do I change back?"

"Why don't we go back to your house so you can get your ..." As much as he wanted to hide the last word his thoughts gave him away.

If wolves could blush than I would be beyond scarlet right now. "What!!" I thought with my wolf eyes enlarged. This was not happening to me...

"Well they don't just pop into existence," Sam explained. He moved his paw to the side to reveal a pair of jeans rolled up wound on a rope.

"Oh great," I thought. "Just Perfect. Alright let's go." Without looking to see if Sam would follow, I ran back to the house with my thoughts on my brother Seth again to avoid any other subject that might come up. It seemed to be my way of blocking my thoughts.

We reached the house in record time and I pushed open the door with my front paws. I looked like a dog doing a trick at the circus I thought with a grin. I raced upstairs and saw my dad still passed out by my door. My heart might have stopped at that moment.

"Oh no!" I heard Sam think with a shock. "What happened!" He heard the story in my head very quickly. I showed him how I was sure it had been a dream- at the time and how becoming a werewolf had wiped all other thoughts from my memory.

Sam, however, remained somewhat calm. "Alright, we have to do this quickly. Okay just stay inside and don't go anywhere near your dad." I obeyed, shutting the door behind me.

"Okay," I heard Sam's voice in my head, instructing me. "Now try to imagine yourself human again with your favorite outfit on. Your walking forward." It seemed as though he was trying to make me feel like I was human again. I could imagine how I looked, how

I walked.

I moved my paw as Sam spoke. "That's it, now, try to stand up as a human." I tried, focusing as hard as I could. Immediately, I felt my body shaking and shrinking and the next thing I knew I was human again. I changed hurriedly and tried to wake my dad up. I couldn't. I checked for a pulse and felt a faint beat- very faint.

"Sam!" I cried through the doorway. I could actually hear his moving by the door. He was in his human form as well.

"Leah?" He called uncertainly. Obviously he was wondering if I was decent. I, however, didn't have the time. My dad was on the floor completely passed out!

"Who else?" I yelled sarcastically back at Sam. "Now get in here!" Oh, please, let him be alright. I shook my dad again, but still he didn't wake up. Tears were running down my face. "Please, Dad." I shook him again. "I need you." And so I did, I needed him now more than ever. However, it seemed just like everything just was going wrong.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! Review please! Until next time...**

**~Dreams of Bubbles~**


End file.
